hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius)
Storms Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2032 till:31/12/2032 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2032 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:02/06/2032 till:04/06/2032 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) From:21/06/2032 till:27/06/2032 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) From:09/07/2032 till:22/07/2032 color:C2 text:Cristobal (C2) From:11/07/2032 till:18/07/2032 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) From:29/07/2032 till:11/08/2032 color:C5 text:Edouard (C5) From:03/08/2032 till:07/08/2032 color:TS text:Fay (TS) From:06/08/2032 till:10/08/2032 color:TS text:George (TS) From:09/08/2032 till:17/08/2032 color:C1 text:Hailey (C1) From:19/08/2032 till:24/08/2032 color:TS text:Isaias (TS) From:21/08/2032 till:26/08/2032 color:TS text:Josephine (SS) From:27/08/2032 till:10/09/2032 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) From:03/09/2032 till:09/09/2032 color:TS text:Laura (TS) From:14/09/2032 till:19/09/2032 color:TS text:Marco (TS) Barset:break From:15/09/2032 till:22/09/2032 color:C1 text:Nana (C1) From:23/09/2032 till:29/09/2032 color:TS text:Omar (SS) From:26/09/2032 till:03/10/2032 color:C1 text:Paulette (C1) From:04/10/2032 till:11/10/2032 color:C1 text:Rene (C1) From:16/10/2032 till:23/10/2032 color:TS text:Sally (TS) Barset:break From:02/11/2032 till:09/11/2032 color:TS text:Teddy (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2032 till:01/07/2032 text:June from:01/07/2032 till:01/08/2032 text:July from:01/08/2032 till:01/09/2032 text:August from:01/09/2032 till:01/10/2032 text:September from:01/10/2032 till:01/11/2032 text:October from:01/11/2032 till:01/12/2032 text:November from:01/12/2032 till:31/12/2032 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical Storm Arthur Arthur spawned in the open ocean and did not affect land. Tropical Storm Bertha Bertha spawned in the Yucatan and effected much of the Gulf. Hurricane Cristobal Cristobal dealt widespread damage to much of the caribbean and Gulf. Tropical Storm Dolly Dolly dealt moderate damage to widespread areas of Central America. Hurricane Edouard Edouard spawned in the Southern part of the open Atlantic and destroyed Puerto Rico and Cuba. Edouard was retired and replaced with Edmund for the 2038 season. Tropical Storm Fay Fay spawned near the Subtropics and made landfall in Virginia. Tropical Storm George George spawned west of the Subtropics and made landfall in New England. Hurricane Hailey Hailey spawned in the open Atlantic and did not affect land. Tropical Storm Isaias Isaias spawned in the Subtropics and did not affect land. Subtropical Storm Josephine Josephine spawned in the subtropics and it's Extratropical remnants scraped Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Kyle Kyle affected much of the caribbean but overall the effects were minimal. Tropical Storm Laura Laura spawned near the subtropics and brought minor rainfall to Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Marco Marco spawned near the Subtropics and failed to affect land. Hurricane Nana Nana was the first hurricane in over 5 systems and minorly affected the Caribbean and New England. Subtropical Storm Omar Omar was a Subtropical Storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Paulette Paulette dealt minor damage to the Caribbean and some died from suprisingly strong rip current across the East Coast. Hurricane Rene Rene spawned a good distance from the Subtropics and impacted the East Coast. Tropical Storm Sally Sally impacted the Caribbean and brought minor rainfall to the East Coast. Tropical Storm Teddy Teddy spawned in the Yucatan and made multiple landfalls in Mexico and even brought rainfall to Texas. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons